Aang Surprises Katara
by The Aang Guy
Summary: Things get heated between Aang and Katara as Aang follows Katara into the shower. Oneshot. AangxKatara.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Aang is 15. Katara is 17.**

* * *

**Aang Surprises Katara**

Katara woke up next to her sleeping boyfriend Aang. Both of them with their backs turned to each other. Even with her back turned she could feel his radiating heat coming off of his body. She was up before anyone else in the house, it was still dark outside. All she had on was her underwear and cloth that covered her chest. As she rose out of the bed, being careful not to wake Aang, she heard him groan and roll over onto his other side smiling.

_He's probably just dreaming. _Katara thought to herself.

She proceeded to open the door as quietly as possible, this house was older and the door creaked a lot as she opened it. About halfway through her opening the door, she started to walk out into the hallway when she heard Aang groan again. He rolled back over onto the side he was on about 2 minutes ago. Katara smiled at his sleeping form and continued out into the hallway and into the bathroom. She didn't realize it but she forgot to lock the door. Katara turned on the water, even though she could bend water on herself to clean herself, it was just to early As she stepped into the hot shower, she began to wash her hair.

The door opened. Her back was turned to where the door was, and Katara couldn't hear it open over the sound of running water. Aang knew she was in there, he had been awake since she was up. He couldn't get back to sleep because his sexual desires were getting the best of him. He had lusted over Katara in his dream that night though.

When Katara turned around, she almost screamed at the black haired figure standing in her bathroom but caught herself as she realized it was Aang. Aang pulled down his underwear and stepped into the shower with Katara.

"Aang!" Katara almost yelled but said in a somewhat quiet voice. She tried to cover herself up, but Aang took her hands away.

"Sorry if I scared you." Aang said in a low, quiet voice.

"It's okay, what are you doing up this early?" She said.

Aang massaged the tops of her hands with his thumbs as he held them. The hot water was running down onto the 2 lovers.

"I couldn't get back to sleep, I wanted, no, _needed _you right now Katara." Aang said.

He pulled her closer to him, and he moved his head up a little bit as she bent hers down to kiss him. One thing's for sure, Aang was really getting turned on by this, and it wasn't shortly after that Katara noticed. She ran her wet hands through the Avatar's hair as she kissed his arrow.

Aang ran his hands down her sides and around towards the back onto her ass, pulling her even a little closer. He scanned his eyes down her naked figure.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Katara?" Aang said smiling into her eyes.

Katara blushed at what he had just said. Aang started to take control as he backed her into the wall of the shower, the hot water still beating down on them. She stroked Aang's length a little as he kissed her, slipping his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Aang massaged some of her inner thigh causing her to moan. They both pulled their upper torsos away from each other, Aang and Katara were panting…both of them wanting _more._

Katara was pushed against the wall a little more by Aang, him as being careful not to hurt her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned more as Aang began to push into her.

They had had sex before, so this wasn't anything new for them. But it was a whole different amount of pleasure each time. They kissed again and tongue wrestled some more. She was moaning as Aang started to kiss the sides of her boobs. Katara ran her hands down Aang's thin sides, then back up through his hair, making it messy under the water. Aang then started to push and pull up and down inside Katara's wetness.

"Oh Aang!" Katara moaned out as Aang's tip found her g-spot. After a few more minutes, Aang and Katara reached their climaxes and let loose. Aang filled her with semen as she moaned. They rested their heads on each other's shoulders for a minute.

"I love you so much." Katara said still panting.

"I love you too." Aang said in response smiling and still panting.

They both finally pulled away from each other and cleaned up. Aang shut off the water and they stepped out of the shower.

"We're doing that again tonight." Aang said smiling at Katara while pulling his pants up. He left his shirt off like usual. The sun was still down, and it was still pretty dark outside, so the 2 young lovers cuddled back up in the bed together under the covers and fell back into a deep sleep into each other's arms.


End file.
